


Rush

by glassonion_archivist



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-14
Updated: 2002-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15508752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: "It's a rush like nothing else she's ever felt."





	Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

 

Rush

## Rush

### by Victoria P.
    
    
      Subject: [glass_onion] FIC: Rush: 1/1: R/L (drabble)
      Date: Monday, August 05, 2002 10:43 AM
      
      Title: Rush
      Author: Victoria P. 
      Summary: "It's a rush like nothing else she's ever 
      felt."
      Rating: R
      Disclaimer: All X-Men characters belong to Marvel and  
      Fox; this piece of fan-written fiction intends no 
      infringement on any copyrights.
      Archive: Lists, Muse's Fool.
      Feedback: Rings my chimes
      Notes: Thanks to Jen, Pete/Melissa, Dot, and Meg.  I 
      tried to write smut in 50 words, as Eil challenged, but 
      couldn't. So I did it in 100. _g_ 
    

* * *

Rush 

Slick, wet heat. 

The brush of hair against her peaked nipples. 

Straining up against him, legs locked around his hips. 

The exquisite pressure spiraling up, swelling and breaking through her whole body. Eyes closed as the world explodes into bliss. 

It's a rush like nothing else she's ever felt. 

"Logan!" she cries as she comes, clenching her muscles around his cock. 

He growls his own release into her mouth, the scarf between them so sheer as to be non-existent, then rests his head on her breasts, sated. 

"Love you," he whispers, gathering her close. 

"Love you," Marie answers, already half-asleep. 

end 

* * *

victoria 

Cordelia: "I learned, um... men are evil? Oh, wait... I knew that. I learned that LA is full of self-serving phonies. No... had that one down, too. Uh... sex is bad?" Angel: "We all knew that."  Angel

The Muse's Fool: <http://www.unfitforsociety.net/musesfool> read my diary: <http://musesfool.diaryland.com>

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Victoria P.


End file.
